Being A Princess
by musicmuse20
Summary: Being a princess is definetely not all it is cracked up to be. Living in the limelight your entire life sucks...epically. Hopefully transferring to a new school in a completely different country will help. But who knew I would run into a bunch of boys who try to make princesses happy on a daily basis? Good grief what is this world coming to?
1. I Hate The First Day

_Dear Diary,_

_Caterina Sofia Bourbon. What I wouldn't give for a different last name. Just because the Bourbon family was aristocracy long time ago in France doesn't mean that I want to be treated like a princess. There is no escaping it though, even if the Bourbon family was not connected to the aristocracy I would still be thrust into the spotlight because of my parent's occupations. My dad owns the largest textile company in Europe. He has contracts with all of the major fashion houses in both Milan and Paris. That itself is not that surprising considering my mom is a sought after model. But as if that wasn't enough my mom is opening up her own fashion line and my dad is extending his company into America. The result of that is me. Alone. Again._

_But the saving grace in all of this is that my parents have decided that I can attend school where ever I want as long as it is a "respectable and private" institution. I knew exactly where I wanted to go…Japan…to Ouran Academy. It looks like such a beautiful place, plus it is in Japan. Somewhere where absolutely no one should know about me. I am so excited! I leave in only 6 days! Of course Mom and dad bought a house for me there, although I am sure that when they say "house" they mean a full staffed mansion. Oh well I won't argue that too much, I am just thankful they are letting me go._

I looked at my last journal entry before leaving France. "Hard to believe that was only three weeks ago." I said to no one in particular. School was starting today, but I was already dreading it. I went about a week ago to meet with the chairman and ran into some students. I was about to introduce myself when they interrupted me saying they knew who I was and that they were so "lucky and happy" to be talking to a true member of nobility. I knew then that I couldn't escape my fate of being known everywhere I go. "Curse the stupid name of Bourbon! Why couldn't I just be ignored for once in my life?!"

**Knock Knock** The door opened and my maid Gemma opened the door, "Are you dressed and ready for school Miss Caterina?"

"Gemma, how many times must I remind you? Please, Please, Please just call me Rina. You will be doing me a huge favour if only you could do that!"

"Yes Miss…..Rina…..I will try to remember that. The car is waiting to take you to school."

"Alright, I will be down momentarily."

"Ah Rina…"

"Yes Gemma?"

"May I ask, why are you not wearing the girl's uniform? I assume you are aware that that is the boy's uniform that you have on."

"Oh yes I am fully aware. I had it altered to fit a more feminine figure. I just couldn't stand that ridiculous dress that is considered the girls uniform. Yellow is just not my colour." With that Gemma left and I rushed to grab my cell, tablet and computer before heading out off to school. I was not looking forward to the introductions I would have to make in all my classes followed by the subsequent round of playing nice and fake smiles.

* * *

~~~~later that afternoon~~~~~

'_Finally I am done for the day. I thought those superficial girls would never leave me alone. Now I just need to find a quiet room to do some studying in.' _That task was easier said than done. The school had four libraries but not a single one was quiet. '_Oh that girl looks like she is looking for a quiet space as well.'_

"Excuse me!" I called out to the girl.

She turned around, "Huh, are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I am. You looked like you were trying to find a quiet study space just like me. I thought maybe we could look together. You know two kind of misfit girls trying to find the same thing should band together."

She looked at me like I had three heads, "I wouldn't exactly call you a misfit. You seem like you belong here at Ouran."

"Well I won't deny that financially yes I fit in with the elite but you have no idea how I just wish to be normal…but where are my manners. My name is Caterina Sofia Bourbon. I am in class 2A. It is a pleasure to meet you." I gave a small bow.

"Ah…Bourbon…Bourbon…where have I heard that name before….Oh yeah did you know that the family of Bourbon was a noble family in France and long time ago. That's cool. Kinda random and pointless but cool. Oh I am Haruhi Fujioka, class 1A. It is a pleasure to meet you as well Bourbon-senpai." Haruhi gave a small bow as well.

I like this girl she is very straight forward and didn't try to suck up to me at all, "Oh you don't have to call me by my last name, Caterina or even just Rina will do. Now how about we go find that study space?"

"Okay, Rina-sempai." Haruhi looked at me to make sure I was okay with how she said my name. I gave her a bright smile. She seriously just made my day as she was the first person to call me by my name like I had requested.

* * *

~~~~~after a few minutes of walking~~~~~

"Look it is an abandoned music room, Haruhi-chan! This should be the perfect place to study!" I raced ahead and bounded into the room only to be confronted by several males. Before they had the chance to speak I zipped out of the room. "Never mind, I think it is occupied."

"Awe, it can't be. Let me check."

"Fine, but I will wait by the door." With that Haruhi opened the door and rose petals began to flow out.

"Welcome!" came voices from inside the room. Haruhi walked in the room and I slowly peaked my head around the door to watch the events unfold. The blond hair boy said something about this being a host club. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. The group then assumed that Haruhi was a boy. '_Hah this is hilarious! It is not that hard to tell Haruhi is a boy. Just look at the way she walks or the tone of her voice!'_ The tall dark-haired boy with glasses was speaking with a pair of twin boys. '_Hmm I think I know that guy…yeah he is definitely in my homeroom…might be in some of my other classes as well, mind you I was not really paying attention to my fellow classmates today. In fact I was trying to ignore them.'_ Oh, the twins mentioned something about Haruhi being really shy, and then I could tell that the glasses guy realized that Haruhi was a girl. I kinda of zoned out after that until I heard a huge crashing noise. I looked up to see that Haruhi had crashed over an expensive looking vase thing. Shoot. That is really not good. How should I rescue her? I debated over what to do when I suddenly heard that she would have to work it off as the Host Club's dog.

I burst into the room, "Hold on there, that is unacceptable. Technically this is all your fault." I accused the blonde boy.

"Pardon?"

"Yes, you should have been able to see that you were making Haruhi extremely uncomfortable and nervous. It is only natural that Haruhi would run away, only you had backed her into a position too close to that vase. If you don't believe me, I have it all here." I held up my phone.

The glasses boy spoke up, "Haruhi was still in charge of her actions, and could have paid attention to the surroundings."

"Fine," I retorted, "Yes, Haruhi could have but you must agree that the fault does not entire lie with Haruhi therefore the debt should be half on Haruhi and half on that blond jerk."

The entire club just stared at me as I finished my defence of Haruhi and unconsciously pushed her behind my back.

"Fine, we will take that into consideration."

"But who are you?" The twins asked.

Before I had a chance to answer glasses boy answered for me, "Caterina Sofia Bourbon. Transfer student from Italy. Entrance marks as high as Fujioka. Age 17. Completed all required course work and only has electives to take. In class 2A."

"Okay yeah that was creepy, I know my reputation precedes my but that is just creepy."

"I make it a priority to know about potential customers." Glasses boy retorted.

"Potential customer?!"

"Yes!" Blonde boy exclaimed, "Princess, you must join me for some tea! And let's get you the beautiful girl's uniform that you deserve."

…if this was an anime I would have an angry tick mark by my face… "You have got to be kidding me, that uniform beautiful? Please I could have outfits straight off the runways of Paris and Milan and yet you call that dress beautiful. You are clearly lacking any sort of fashion sense. Besides I so happen to like what I am wearing, I had it altered to suit my body style so I am going to wear it no one is gonna stop me. And second. Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Princess. Again. AM I CLEAR? I got that enough back home and trust me being a princess is not all it is cracked up to be. I stormed out of the room, completely forgetting that Haruhi was still in there.

_I hate the first day of school._

* * *

**_I don't own OHSHC I do own any OC's._**

**_Let me know what you think. Not sure if I should continue or not. Please review. :)_**


	2. First Day Salvaged?

**wow I think this has got to be the fastest I have updated...yay! **

**Thank you to Illystal for your review! If you think anyone is out of character let me know and I will review it and make changes if necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, I do own anything OC related.**

* * *

I was about halfway to my waiting limo when I realized that I had totally forgotten about Haruhi. "Shoot. I forgot to drag her with me when I left. I guess I should go up there are rescue her." I turned around and was about to make my way back up to Music Room 3 when I saw Haruhi wading through a fountain. I wondered what she was doing when I noticed her bag and all its contents drying off by the side of the fountain. '_Hmmm. I wonder how that happened.'_ I glanced up to a near by window where I saw a girl smirking down at Haruhi. Her smirk turned into a glare so I turned around to see that blond guy helping Haruhi. '_Ahhh that girl is jealous! That bitch! She is the same girl that was following me around today trying to get herself on my good side. Hah as if she could ever get on my good side now._' I didn't know why but for some reason Haruhi brought out a strange mothering instinct in me. To be honest I was surprised I even had any kind of mother's instinct. But something made me want to protect Haruhi. '_That bitch is going to pay.'_

I made my way back up to the Host Club, opened the doors and scanned the room. I could immediately hear giggles of excitement as all the girls recognized me instantly but I ignored them as I zoned in on my target. Seika Ayanokoji. I stormed over to where she was sitting.

"Seika-chan." I said patronizingly, "Let me make this perfectly clear, bother Haruhi Fujioka or myself one more time and it will be the end of your family's prosperity. Do I make myself clear?" I smiled at her. She knew full well that I had the power to bring down her family and her fear was evident in her eyes. She nodded slowly. "Good now don't you think it is time for you to leave? You have been awfully childish and this is no place for a child like you, now is it?" She shook her head. "Good, I am glad you understand." She quickly got up and left the room, not even daring to glance back. Everyone in the room was silent, the atmosphere was extremely tense. '_I think I should make my intentions clear right now so I don't have to have nasty confrontations like this again. It takes up valuable time.'_

"This is a warning to the rest of you, Haruhi Fujioka is my friend, do something to Haruhi and it will be the same as doing it to me. I am sure you don't want to cross me. However, treat Haruhi with kindness and respect and I believe we shall get along most pleasantly." Everyone in the room nodded in understanding. "Good" I smiled at all of them, and proceeded to walk towards the table where the glasses guy was sitting.

"Mind if I sit here? I expended more energy that I had planned today and find myself in need of a respite and maybe a decent cup of tea."

"By all means, it would be my pleasure to have you join me."

"Don't say something that you don't mean."

He stared at me with a slightly questioning expression on his face before returning to his stoic poker face, "Whatever do you mean?

"I mean, don't lie about it being your pleasure. You are the type that unless there is some kind of benefit in it for you, you take no pleasure in it. Even then, there are few things, I am sure, that truly give you pleasure. But enough about that, what is your name? I would like to put a name to your face."

"Kyoya Ootori."

"Ootori huh? So you come from a very powerful family. Does everyone in this school?"

"Yes, they all come from rather influential or prestigious families. There is Tamaki Suoh, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Haninozuka and Morinozuka, and finally you known Haruhi Fujioka, the scholarship student."

"Hmmmm interesting…"

"And you are Caterina Sofia Bourbon, heir apparent to the entire Bourbon holdings including your hotel chain, research company, textile company, fashion company and production company. Descended from french nobility. Half Italian and half french. Blood type A and 5'5". You have no siblings and surprisingly no cousins which attributes to the fact that you are heir apparent."

"Well you have certainly done your research." '_It is a little creepy that he knows my blood type but frankly I am surprised he didn't include my weight and chest measurements. Thankful for that though.' _

"Are you really going to inherit all of those companies Rina-sempai?" Haruhi came up to me and asked.

I noticed that club hours must have finished and the entire host club was surrounding me with shocked expressions on their faces. "Yes I am. Although my grandfather had 4 children, 3 boys and 1 girl, my aunt and uncles either didn't have children or didn't get married. That makes me the only heir to all of the companies."

"What hotel chain do you own?" Tamara asked probably because his family was in the hotel business as well.

"Have you heard of Le Palais du Roi?"

"No way! All of those hotels have at least a 5 star rating…and have won numerous awards" Tamaki was amazed.

"What about the research company?" Haruhi asked.

"Menti brillanti Inc. They have a wide range of research, however I think their main focus is medical. Honestly I haven't been to check on them recently it's been about a year because I missed the last fashion show in Milan so I haven't been to Italy for a year."

"What about your textile company" asked Hikaru "and your Fashion line?" Kaoru finished.

"The textile company is run by my father, Philippe Bourbon, it is called Soies Royale, Royal Silks. The Fashion Line is run by my mother, Gabriella Bourbon, it is called Luna Belle."

"What about the production company? What is a production company anyway?" Honey asked.

"The production company is based in America, with two main offices, one in Hollywood and the other in New York. It is called La Prima Productions. The Hollywood branch produces movies and TV shows while the New York branch focuses on musical theatre and other music genres."

"It sounds like you are going to be very busy running all those companies Rina-chan," Honey stated.

"Yes I will be, but I am easing into my position slowly. Oh which reminds me. I have to leave for today I am expecting a conference call from my grandfather." I stood up and bowed to the hosts. "Haruhi, would you like a ride home?"

"Uh….do you have a limo too?"

"Yes but I can call for a different car."

"No that's fine. Sure, I would love a ride home."

With that Haruhi and myself headed to the limo waiting at the front gates.

~~~~~Later that evening~~~~~~~

"Grandfather, how good it is to see you again!" I was video conferencing my grandfather. He had contacted me a couple of days ago indicating that he wanted to go over some of the company reports as well as inform me of something important.

"You as well, my dear Caterina. I can hardly believe you have been gone so long already. Both your grandmother and I miss you very much.

I had a very good relationship with my grandfather, which was almost unusual for rich people. Because my parents were so busy running their respective companies I spent most of my childhood with my grandparents. As such I came to love and trust them a great deal. Although I was daunted by the task of being heir apparent, I knew my grandfather believed in me and trusted that I would exceed expectations.

We proceeded to talk about a couple of reports, "Caterina, your Uncle Antonio from the research group is going to be heading to Japan soon to meet with a new business associate. I haven't seen your father or mother lately so could you please let them know for me. I have no doubt that they will want to meet up with him during his visit some time. It would be good for you to meet with him as well."

"Yes grandfather, I will make the arrangements for a visit. Was there anything else that we need to discuss? It is quite late here and as much as I enjoy our talks, I really need to get some sleep before school tomorrow."

"Ah yes, quite right. Well I only have one more thing dear. You remember that I mentioned about arranging a marriage for you?"

I tensed slightly. I knew this was coming and I accepted it but it didn't make it feel any less strange, marrying someone who I didn't know. "Yes grandfather, I remember."

"Well I have finally settled an agreement and you are now fiance to Kyoya Ootori."

I coughed on my tea. "I am going to marry Kyoya?"

"Yes, my dear. I knew how you were not totally comfortable with the idea of marrying a complete stranger so I looked into the gentlemen in your year at school. Among them he was the most logical choice because of his family's medical background. As you know all the companies besides our research group already have very strong connections in their respective fields however it has been difficult to break into the medical arena. This is just the thing we needed. I hope you are agreeable to this arrangement."

"Yes grandfather."

"Good. Now goodnight, oh yes and your grandmother sends her love."

"Good night." I turned off the video conference and walked slowly back to my room. _'Well I certain wasn't expecting that. At least grandfather was sensitive to the fact that I don't want to marry a stranger and this way I can get to know Kyoya through school. But still, engaged to Kyoya! He certainly is a handsome enough partner but it is not always easy to tell what he is thinking behind that cold mask of his. Then again that could make this an interesting game, trying to peel away his mask…sounds like a wonderful way to pass sometime.'_

With that though in my head I crawled into bed. Tomorrow facing Kyoya would certainly be interesting.

* * *

**so? How was it? let me know! please review.**


	3. Morning Surprise

**Hi I'm back! Yeah I know it's been like over a month since I updated, but I had finals and then I got really sick with this stupid cold so yeah. But hey school is done and sickness is gone so on with the story. As always I don't own OHSHC but I do own anything OC related. Please review and let me know what you think. I am trying to keep Kyoya in character but if you think he is out of character just let me know and I will try to re-work it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Knock Knock**

"Just five more minutes Gemma." I was beyond tired due to the fact that I stayed up late going over the reports that grandfather sent me last night. I was in no mood to be woken up to partake in the lovely activity called school. (note the sarcasm XP) Suddenly the curtains in my room were thrown open and I instinctively dived underneath my blankets, "Gemma! I said five more minutes!"

"Well considering I am not Gemma, I assumed that your previous statement did not apply to me." I popped my head out of my blankets to come face to face with my new fiancé, Kyoya. I growled "What on earth are you doing here?" I was not impressed that he was in my room giving me what I considered to be a very annoying smirk. "What?" Kyoya looked offended, "Can I not visit my fiancé? I simply wanted to see my new fiancé on this beautiful morning and bask in her presence before we must attend school." Kyoya smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes remained cold and calculating.

I sighed, "Cut the crap Kyoya. You just can't pull off the princely type, stick to your cool and aloof personality please." The smile vanished from his face replaced by his usual unexpressive face as I continued talking, "I sincerely hope that we can continue on simply as classmates while we are at school. I have no desire to become the newest piece of gossip for everyone to be chattering about."

"Hmmm. I can see that this arrangement between us is going to work out for I also have no desire to be the latest 'piece of gossip' as you so bluntly put it. I merely came here this morning to gage your reaction to our engagement and determine your thoughts on how we should progress in this relationship." He said the word relationship as if it was some kind of disease.

_It kind of ticks me off how he is so business-like regarding our engagement, mind you for that I am almost grateful. He has similar views to my own on making this arrangement public at school and that is a point in his favour. _

"Well as to my reaction," I paused thinking for a moment, "I guess you could say that I am pleased." A brief look of shock flickered across Kyoya's face, "You are pleased?" I nodded, "By joining with the Ootori family I will be able to break into the medical field which is necessary for our research company. They are at a stand still right now and this will be the stepping stone they need to spur them on to greater heights." Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "I see, so this is purely a business venture for you then?" He seemed slightly annoyed about my take on the relationship which surprised me to be honest. "No, it is not entirely a business venture, I am not nearly so cold as that, however I knew from a young age that I would marry in such a way as to benefit the company. I have come to terms with my fate, mind you it is still my hope and dream that I will be able love, cherish, respect and build a loving family with the person that I marry. I have no qualms if that person is you. From what I have seen our personalities are similar enough to complement each other but different enough to balance each other. Don't you agree?" I gave a small smile to Kyoya as I finished my explanation. Kyoya held his chin in his hand as if he was in some deep contemplation as he answered, "Indeed. You have given me some interesting ideas to think about Caterina." I smirked as I got out of bed, "Please call me Rina." Kyoya nodded, "Very well, Rina. Now moving on to other matters I suggest you hurry up and get changed. Oh, I would appreciate it if you were to join us during the host club hours today, bring along a change of clothes that have a tropical theme to them. I will be waiting for you downstairs."

With that Kyoya walked out of my room as I was left there speechless. _A tropical outfit? He's waiting for me?! WHAT THE HECK?!…..Calm down….Deep breathing…haaaaaa…_ "Gemma!" I called for my maid. Seconds later she appeared in my doorway, "Hai Rina-sama." I started getting changed as I asked "Can you help me with my hair this morning? I took a shower last night before I fell asleep and now my hair is the curly mess." I inherited my dark chocolate brown with a hint of red hair from my mother's Italian side while I inherited my deep blue eyes from my father's French side. My skin was the perfect blend between white and olive and I never got sunburn which I like to attribute to the Italian side. Normally I kept my hair straight which meant it reached down to my lower back, however when curled it only came down to the middle of my back. I was 5'4" which at times made me feel like giant compared to some of the girls at Ouran although back in Italy and France my height would have been considered average.

Fifteen minutes later I was finished and ready to go to school. Gemma had pulled my curly hair off to one side in a loose side ponytail and added a red tropical flower to "brighten me up" as she put it. When I questioned her choice in flower she said she overheard Kyoya mention something about tropical themed clothing. Gemma had unknowingly reminded me what Kyoya had instructed, so I ran into my closet and grabbed a dress that was from my mother's summer collection last year. That collection had a Bali-Hawaiian theme to it so it suited perfectly to Kyoya's request, although I still was unsure as to why I actually had to bring it. With that done, I quickly made my way down stairs and joined Kyoya. We decided to share a limo to school, if people noticed it could easily be explained away as Kyoya, I discovered, lived less than five minutes away from my house.

~~~~~Later that day towards the end of the last class~~~~~

The teacher was lecturing at the front of the room talking the "Conditional Perfect" french verbs. It was quite ridiculous actually that I had to take this course considering half my family is French and I spent many years in France so I am very fluent in that language but I didn't have many elective classes that seemed interesting to me. So here I am taking french as a grade booster, even though I don't need it.

I was lost in my own thoughts about the uselessness of this class when I heard "Psst…psst" I looked around and saw that Tamaki was trying to get my attention. I wrote him a note and discreetly passed it to him. I was sitting next to the window and he was right beside me. The note read "_What is it?_" I got lost in my thoughts again as I waited for him to respond. Suddenly I felt something hit the side of my face. I looked down to see the note I opened and saw what Tamaki wrote, "_You seem bored. I can understand that seeing as how I know French as well. Would you like to request if we could be excused from this class?_" I responded back with "_Yes, I would love to but I do need to take this class to fill my timetable._" Tamaki replied "_How about we suggest that because we know French already we could practice french conversation with each other and maybe work on a written project in french? That should satisfy the teacher._" I smiled at Tamaki and nodded. He may be the princely type and come off as a complete goof most of the time but he can actually be serious and considerate without going overboard.

After class Tamaki and myself approached the teacher and easily got permission for what we discussed. Tamaki was ecstatic and quickly reverted to is goofball state, "Isn't this so wonderful Rina-hime? We get to have wonderful conversations in french." He was off in lala-land as I was getting slightly ticked off at his use of that particular honorific. "Rina-hime you are coming to club today aren't you? I can assure you that you will have the most splendid of times." Before I could answer Kyoya arrived seemingly from thin air and answered for me. "Yes, she is. I believe that she even brought a beautiful change of clothes that we ought to let her actually change into." With that he began to push Tamaki in the direction of the host club, "Are you coming Rina?" I quickly followed them, still unsure of what to expect from the host club.

~~~~~a short while later~~~~~~

_Here I am in this gorgeous one of kind dress from my mothers collection that reaches just below my knees that is white with an intricate floral pattern embroidered on it, made of the softest and most breathable combination of silk and cotton….and what am I doing….assisting the host club by managing the refreshment "bar" with Kyoya in this imitation "tropical paradise"….what a waste…I hoped we would actually be in someplace like Bali, or at least a beach. But then again I am letting my spoiled rich girl side show…_

I was interrupted by my internal monologue lamenting my current circumstances by the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru was studying my dress, feeling it's texture while Hikaru asked "Rina-sempai is that design from Luna Belle?" I chuckled "You mean is it from my mother? Yeah it is from her summer collection last year, but you won't find this design available for purchase. She made it for me specifically to wear because I was part of her fashion show for that collection." At this statement Kaoru's head whipped up from studying my dress, "You mean to say you know how to model?" I nodded "Yeah, I have been modelling for my mother on and off for the last three years." Hikaru shared a smirk with Kaoru, "Rina-sempai, you simply have to model for us sometime!" I stepped back, caught off guard by their sudden enthusiasm, but luckily I didn't have to answer because Kyoya and Tamaki started discussing a girl called Kanako and her host hopping as well as something to do with dance hosted by the Host Club.

_Hmmm a dance could be interesting. It has been a while since I attended that kind of formal event. As for this Kanako girl…I don't blame her for host hopping….too much of these guys can be overwhelming but from the looks of her I don't think that is the reason. She has a sad, distant look in her eyes. I wouldn't at all be surprised if she is trying to make someone jealous._

* * *

**_So how was it? Over 1800 words, chapters just keep getting longer and longer... Please let me know what you think! Reviews=less writer's block and more inspiration  
_**

**_I don't accept flames but I do accept constructive criticism and telling me to update faster is not going to work. A)because I still kinda have school-taking spring and summer session and B)because I do have a life outside of writing. That being said I will try to update as often as I can._**


	4. Girl Talk

**So here is the next chapter of Being a Princess...honestly I feel so uninspired to continue this story right now...I have hit a huge roadblock...anyways please review and as always I don't own OHSHC but I do own any OC's.**

* * *

I was right in my evaluation of Kanako, and apparently I was not the only one who picked up on that fact. Tamaki went so far as to organize a whole plan to get Kanako and her fiancé back together. It coincided with the ball that was going to take place tomorrow evening.

While I was lost in my musings of what dress I should wear to the dance the twins suddenly appeared in front of me. "What are you thinking about Rina-sempai?" I sighed, "Oh just debating with myself as to what dress I should wear to the dance…" The twins looked at each other with a mischievous gleam in their eyes. "Why don't we help you with that?" They asked in unison. "We have just…been dying to have a fashion date with you!" Hikaru began and Kaoru finished. I shrugged, "Sure, I don't see as to how that could be a problem. Do you want Haruhi to come with us?" The twins looked at each other before shaking their heads indicating that they didn't want Haruhi to come. _Odd, considering how they both kinda have feelings for Haruhi, but I am going to leave it at that._ "Very well then I will meet you at the front gate after host club today." The twins shook their heads again, "No we want a whole day with you! We will come pick you up bright and early tomorrow morning for a full day fashion date Rina-sempai!" And with that the twins spun around and headed off to entertain their customers and annoy Haruhi.

I got up from my table and went to join Kyoya at his table where he was working out something in his notebook. Very quietly I said to him, "I will be having a 'fashion date' with the twins tomorrow. I thought I should inform you incase you decide to drop by my house randomly again." Kyoya responded without even looking up from his notebook, "Very well." I was a little indignant with his brief response, I mean I was his fiancé and yet I was going on a supposed date with another guy, scratch that, TWO other guys and it seemed like he didn't care at all. "That's all you have to say?" I questioned. Kyoya briefly looked up, "Was I required to say anything else?" I frowned as he continued "I know that you are wise enough to be on your best behaviour in public and that you will be cautious around the twins. If you are insinuating that I should be jealous then I must need to remind you of the nature of our relationship which is still a business arrangement, therefore I know you will do nothing to jeopardize that relationship and I fail to see any reason to feel jealousy." _There are days when I hate his logic._ "I am fully aware of our relationship however I still was expecting some kind of response. Although this is a business arrangement I see no reason why it could not be something more and was leaving the possibility open, however I now realize that I should re-evaluate my line of thought. Good-bye Kyoya. See you at the ball tomorrow." With that I calmly walked out of the host club room so that no one could tell that I was upset, or at least I thought no one could tell.

~~~_Later that night at home_~~~~~~

Gemma knocked before entering my room, "There is a Miss Haruhi to see you. Shall I tell her to wait in the lounge or shall I escort her up here?" I thought for a moment, "You may bring her up here. Please send up some tea and a light snack as well."

A few minutes later I heard a knock at my door, "Come in." The door opened and in came Haruhi, "Come sit on the bed with me." Haruhi came over and sat down. "Is something the matter Rina?" I knew I couldn't laugh off Haruhi's question because she didn't use any honorific with my name which was something she never did. "Yes. I am annoyed with Kyoya." Haruhi looked confused. "Okay promise that anything I say will not leave this room" Haruhi nodded and I continued. "Kyoya and I are engaged. It hasn't been announced publicly yet because my grandfather thought it would be best to wait a while and let me settle in to life here in Japan first, but yeah…." I trailed off and looked at Haruhi who still had a shocked expression on her face. "…YOU'RE ENGAGED to that sneaky bastard?" I was taken back by Haruhi's choice of words describing Kyoya, "Language dear." I joked before continuing. "Yes I am engaged to Kyoya it was a business arrangement that benefits the both of us. I knew for years that I would not be able to marry someone simply because I loved them but I had always hoped that whoever I would have to marry I could come to love. I thought that maybe that could be Kyoya but we have been engaged for two weeks already and still nothing from him. No show of any emotion at all. He's not even jealous of the fact that I am going out with the twins tomorrow." I vented all my emotions to Haruhi. Even though I haven't known her that long I had an unshakable sense of trust in this girl and knew that I could share my problems with her. She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke, "I think love is something you can't rush Rina, and there has to be a small even unknown flicker of love there in order for jealously to rear it's ugly head. But I wouldn't give up hope just yet, it has only been two weeks. That is really not a lot of time at all." I suddenly realized that what Haruhi was saying was completely logical and true. I had simply allowed myself to get caught up in the fact tat I was engaged and I was trying to rush something that simply would not be rushed. I sighed, "I am such a fool…thanks Haruhi."


	5. AN

This story is temporarily on hold because I want to write out the bulk of the remaining story over the summer. I will continue posting in the fall. Until then...Gomen!

Jā matane!

Musicmuse


End file.
